New friends
by chiskeik
Summary: Summer at the Burrow.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sits in the grass with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Fred. The summer was almost over, but it was still quite warm. Hermione feels happy just hanging out with her friends. After the "lavender situation", everything seems normal between Ron and Hermione. She was still quite frustrated with the redhead, but she was trying to keep it cool. "Just being friends is good enough, Hermione".

They were laughing when George came running with a blonde girl.

\- Ronniekins, look who came visiting!

\- Speedy? – Ron was already running to the blonde girl.

\- Whoa, Ronnie…you grew up! – they were already hugging. Like a long, very long hug. "keep it cool, Hermione…keep it cool". – so, what Ronnie, you are not going to introduce me to your friends? Afraid of what could I say, huh?

\- Shut up.- Ron elbowed the blonde girl, smiling.- Well you already know Ginny and Fred, and, that's Harry Potter…and..

\- Oh, wait. That's "the harry potter"? The famous boy who lived?

\- Yeah, that's me.- Harry says ashamed.

\- Whoa…I just…you look different of how I pictured you…- now the blonde girls face is red as a tomato.- Don't get me wrong…I…you see…I thought you will be…don't know…maybe…bigger? I..sorry..

\- Its alright… - Harry was smiling now.- And you are?

\- Oh, yeah…well she is Speedy…er…Sarah.- Ron mumbles.- She is a friend of mine…she, she is muggle.

\- That's me, the muggle girl.

\- And that's over there is Hermione…- Ron says pointing at me.

\- Oh I see.- she pauses and grins to Ron.- Nice to meet you all!

We kept silence for a bit.

\- So…how have you been Speedy? – Ron asks.

\- Well you know…nothing fancy happens in the muggle world. – she pauses. – I go to high school now, I keep playing basketball on the team and I work at the dinner…

\- That's sound tiring. – adds Ron.

\- It is...but I need the money if I want to go to the university.

\- You…you are going to the university? That's awesome! - asked Hermione out of the blue.

\- Yeah, well that's the plan. – she smiles.- you sound quite muggle…not in a bad way, you know…I…well…Ron has told me that some people think that's a bad thing..but I… - she looked over to Ron.- help me Ronnie, huh?

\- Its ok.- adds Hermione.- I'm muggleborn, you see…my parents are muggles.

\- Oh.

\- And what are you going to study? – Hermione was over excited now.

\- Math. – Ron and Harry rolled his eyes.- What Ronnie? Something you wanna told me?

\- Of course not…Ms Boring. You will be BFFs with Hermione here if you were in the same school. – Ron had a wide smile plastered in his face.- well, that could be too much to handle actually. Jezz..having you too telling us when and how do our homework. –he looks at Harry and adds.- A nightmare mate, a nightmare.

\- Careful Ronnie, I'm still faster than you and if I remember correctly, it was not too long ago when I could make you cry.

\- Funny….but you forget that I can use magic now, Speedy…

\- Oh yeah? I don't think your magic will help you today – she gets up and throws mud to Ron face. – catch me, if you can!

They were running like crazy, laughing and giggling. Ron was on top of Sarah, tickling her and throwing mud all over her face. "They are made for each other", though Hermione. Feeling sad she get up and excusing herself with some lame excuse, she went to the house.

It was dark when they get back to the house. Everyone went to clean up, except Sarah, who was standing in front of Hermione.

\- You don't like me, right?

\- What?

\- I thought, back there…you know, that you liked me…but…I guess I was wrong. You don't like me. Right?

\- What you mean? I…of course I like you, well, I don't know you…but you seem nice.

\- You are a terrible liar. – she sits in front of Hermione. – You…er…is because I'm muggle?

\- WHAT! Of course not! – Hermione's face turned red.- Of course not. I…why you think that?

\- Well…we were having fun out there, but you just disappeared…and I…OH.

\- WHAT?

\- You like him, do you?

\- Who? You are not making any sense.

\- Ronnie. – she paused, and lean closer to Hermione. – You like Ronnie, romantically, I mean.

\- No I…I don't. – Hermione blushed hard.- I…don't. We…we are friends, that's all.

\- If you say so…- she starts to get up.- I'm just glad he is over that Lavender chick, she sounded soooooooooo lame. Did you met her?

\- Yes.

\- And?

\- She was plain and lame. But I guess she is hot and sexy, too.

\- Who's hot and sexy? – asked suddenly Ron, wearing clean clothes. – Talking about Vicky again?

\- No!. Pff.. Ron, give it a rest…

\- Who's Vicky? – asked Sarah.

\- Hermione's boyfriend, the old bulgarian quiddicth player…Viktor Krum.

\- Really? – asked Sarah. – Whoa…he's definitely very hot and sexy.

\- Come on? You too? – protested Ron. – how did you even know who it is?

\- Well, you were quite a fan Ronnie… - and smiling to Hermione, she added.- You are lucky girl Hermione, he's really hot.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Thanks for having me, Ms. Weasley.- said Sarah. – I really miss you all.

\- Oh honey, we've miss you too! – she hug her tightly.- You should come more often!

\- Yeah…I will try.

\- I have talked to your dad, he is ok with you spending the weekend here. – said Mr. Weasley.- came on, they are outside by the fire. Go have some fun honey.

She found them by the fire, laughing and talking quite loud. She observed they were drinking something.

\- Hey Sarah, come sit here.- yelled Fred.- we are planning to play a game, I assume you are in, right?

\- Well, depends. What kind of game?

\- 'Moving the bottle' .- mumbled Ron. – You know.

\- You mean spinning the bottle?

\- Whatever. – grumped Ron.- So, you in?

\- Ok. – Sarah sits between Fred and Hermione. – But let's change a bit the rules, ok? We are not kinds anymore.

\- What you mean? – asked both Ron and Hermione.

\- Well, let's do it more interesting. For example, if I spin the bottle and I get Fred, we have to kiss on the lips. Then he has to spin it again, and if he get me again, then, well, then we have to make out.

\- You mean tongue kissing? – asked Hermione.

\- Yes. Came on, it will be fun!

They play for a bit, just kissing on the lips. They give Sarah some "magic drink", that is starting to make them blurry.

After kissing Ron, Sarah spins the bottle. It stops at Ron. He starts to blush when he realized that they have to make out in front of everyone.

\- Well, little brother! I guess you are getting some tonight! – Fred cheers.

\- Look.. – Sarah leans closer to Ron.- we don't have to do it, you know..

\- We have to,… - they are almost touching now.- They will not let it go, you know that.

They start kissing, slowly and shyly first, but soon they start to let go. "they are kissing, tongue kissing" thinks bitterly Hermione. Finally they fell apart, they are both blushing, and Ron says in a whisper:

\- That was definitely better than our last kiss.

\- WHAT? – says Sarah. She sees Hermione getting up and leaving. – You're a git sometimes, Ronnie.

Sarah founds Hermione in Ginny's bedroom, lying in bed.

\- Look, I'm sorry. – Sarah says.

\- For what?

\- For the kiss, but you know…it was a fake kiss. – tried calmly Sarah.

\- It seemed pretty real to me.- shot back Hermione.- I really want to be alone right now…

\- Ok, but…

\- Please, leave.

\- Hermione…

\- GO THE FUCK OUT!

Next day, they all get ready to go to the lake. As soon as they get there, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Harry jump into the water. Sarah, she just lay down in the grass, completely dressed with a book in her hands. Ron, who sits by her side.

\- I did fuck it up, right?

\- I guess.

\- You mad at me, speedy? Because of the kiss?

\- I'm not mad at you, Ronnie…it just…you are so thick sometimes. – she put aside the book. – why did you say that, about the kiss?

\- I just…I just wanted to play it cool, you know..

\- What?

\- Fred and George, they told me to play it cool, you know…with Hermione. – he blushed. – they told me to you know…play the bad guy a bit.

\- And you thought that was a good idea?

\- Well yes… - he is now blushing hard.- is not like being myself has gone very good either.

\- Ronnie..

\- It's true…I mean, I'm just Ron…I can't compete with Vicky...or other guys at school. – he buried his face in his hands.- I know I'm losing her, speedy, I know that…but I…I don't know what to do.

\- Well…I guess you should try to speak with her, tell her the truth..

\- No, no no! I can't do that! You know I'm not good with that…I…I will make it worse.

\- Roooon! – Harry shouted.- You coming?

\- Yeah! – he stands up.- Thanks, Speedy.

\- Anytime.

\- Wanna come? – asks Ron even if he knew the answer. – You know…they won't care…they are nice…

\- I'm fine, you go.

Sarah spend the morning reading and pecking over the book to see all of them having fun. She envies them. Not because of the magic. She envies them because they seem pretty confident with each other.

\- I though you loved swimming.- it was Hermione standing by her side.

\- Yeah, well…I…

\- It because of me? – Hermione said .- I know I was quite a bitch yesterday but I…

\- Its alright.

\- No! I mean…I'm not like that…I don't want to be like that. – Hermione sits in her towel.- I don't want to be that kind of girl, you know…

\- Yeah…it's alright, Hermione… - she puts aside the book. – I just want you to know that I've never have feelings towards Ronnie…I mean, I like him like a friend…but that's all. For real.

\- Ok. Its just…after what he said…I thought you were more than friends, you know… - she blushed hard. – He said it wasn't your first kiss.

\- And it wasn't. – Sarah answers. – we've kiss before…when we were kids.

\- What?

\- I was like completely in love with Bill, you know, he was older, and handsome and nice to me. So I did have a huge crush on him. I didn't want him to think that I was a stupid kid, so, when Ronnie and I were like 12, I asked him to kiss me. You know, just to learn.

\- Oh.

\- We kissed, awfully. Worst kiss ever.

\- Hahaha…I doubt that. – Hermione smiles.- Even if you don't have feelings for him, he has feelings for you.

\- No, he has not. He was just playing the bad guy…you know. – Sarah looks into Hermione's eyes.- He thinks he is not good enough for you…comparing with Viktor, for example.

\- God! He is obsessed with Viktor!

\- Well, being your boyfriend…I think is quite normal that he…

\- HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! – shouted back Hermione.- Sorry…I just…arrggg! I just went with him to the Yule Ball, 2 years ago. We kissed a bit. That's it.

\- Oh, I thought…

\- Yeah. Well.. – she sadly smiles.- I want to strangulate him sometimes.

\- Oh, honey, I know the feeling.


End file.
